Crystallis: Reine des Cold
by Seikyo Jack
Summary: Qui est la femme derrière King Cold, Frieza et Cooler? À quoi sa disparition est-elle dûe? Une histoire courte non-officielle.


La présente histoire se passe de longues années avant l'affrontement entre Frieza et Goku. Cette épopée est en fait située avant la naissance de Frieza, alors que commençait à peine le commerce planétaire des Cold. Le présent récit mettra de la lumière pour chasser les ombres qui voilaient un élément jusque là inconnu de l'histoire des Cold: la reine. Cette figure importante, mais qui avait toujours été cachée des récits connus, est restée, jusqu'à maintenant, dans les abysses de l'inconnu, mais aujourd'hui, par ce récit jamais raconté, sera dévoilé la vie de la génitrice des enfants Cold, celle de qui Frieza a obtenu des pouvoirs mentaux aussi puissants. Cette figure, celle à laquelle on s'intéresse, était une simple changeforme, qui eût la chance d'être la fille d'un général, amis de la famille Cold depuis des lustres. Mais un jour, cette femme fût connue comme étant ...

**Crystallis**

**Reine des Cold**

Frieza, planète de la famille Cold depuis de nombreuses générations, dont le nom sera donné à l'un des plus grands tyrans de l'Univers. Les armées des Cold étaient bien sollicitées, certaines planètes résistant avec une fougue incroyable, le peuple cherchant à défendre leur vie, ainsi que leur foyer. Ice, le présent patriarche de la famille, était un valeureux guerrier qui ne s'était pas contenté de rester sur son fauteuil à beugler des ordres, non, il avait lui-même été sur le champs de bataille, armé de son sabre d'acier noir. Il avait eu l'idée du commerce planétaire il y a un temps, un projet assez ambitieux, mais pas impossible, vu la puissance de la famille Cold, et même si parfois les conquêtes étaient ardues, comme dans la situation présente. Malgré sa réputation et sa puissance, Ice se faisait vieux, il le sentait. Il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus régner, il devait donc assurer la continuité de la famille Cold. Oh, il avait déjà un descendant, le prince-héritier Cold, mais tout souverain devait avoir une reine. Il comptait bien trouver une épouse digne pour son fils, afin qu'il puisse régner à sa place lorsque la vie du patriarche se terminerait. C'est dans cette optique qu'il rencontra un vieil ami de la famille, le général Fridge. Ce valeureux changeforme avait prouvé sa loyauté et sa force pendant des années, certaines planètes avaient été conquises grâce à ses habiletés de stratège ainsi que de ses compétences martiales. Ice savait que Fridge, bien qu'étant à la base un guerrier, avait des facultés psychiques qui faisaient sa renommée, et qu'il avait également une fille, dénommée Crystallis. Une demoiselle qui ferait peut-être une épouse digne pour le prince-héritier. Mais il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Ice ne l'avait vu qu'à de très rares occasions. Les dires au sujet de Crystallis étaient bien intéressantes, mais il valait mieux ne pas accorder trop d'authenticité à ce qui peuvent n'être que de simples rumeurs. Ice entra dans la demeure de Fridge, où il fût accueilli comme il se devait, étant donné son statut. Un valet prit sa cape et un autre le guida vers le salon du général, qui était confortablement installé sur son fauteuil favori. Il y avait longtemps que Ice n'avait pas vu Fridge dans le confort, il était d'habitude constamment devant son bureau, à réfléchir aux meilleures tactiques militaires possibles, au point d'en être obsédé. Pour faire contraste, il était simplement installé sur un fauteuil moelleux, en train de siroter son alcool favori, devant un feu de cheminée. Autant Fridge était obsédé par l'armée, autant ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre avec une certaine classe, prouvant qu'il avait autant sa place à un bal que sur le front. Ice s'avança lentement, saluant le général.

-Il faudra fêter, pour une fois vous êtes hors de votre bureau, Fridge.

Le général tourna la tête, baissant sa bouteille. Lorsqu'il reconnu Ice, il se leva immédiatement pour s'incliner devant lui.

-Ah, sire! C'est un honneur d'avoir votre visite! Vous auriez dû m'avertir de votre arrivée! Valet! Faites servir des canapés et du vin!

Ice esquissa un léger sourire. Fridge avait l'habitude de s'écraser devant la famille royale, sa loyauté n'était plus à remettre en question. C'était toujours satisfaisant de voir ce genre d'attitude, cela écartait au moins les craintes d'une éventuelle trahison. Le roi fit signe au général de se redresser et de prendre place sur son fauteuil.

-Nul besoin de zèle, Fridge, je viens simplement discuter avec un vieil ami.

-Ah, tout de même! Je vous offre la collation et mon meilleur crû, dont vous me direz des nouvelles! Enfin, comment vous portez-vous? Le jeune seigneur se porte bien?

Fridge était un hôte un peu excentrique, il avait toujours réussi à amuser Ice, par sa simple façon de parler et d'agir. S'il n'avait pas eu les compétences militaires que les soldats vantaient autant, il aurait au moins fait un bon bouffon.

-Je me porte bien et Cold également, malgré les quelques difficultés avec Kordaka. les habitants de cette planète sont farouches. Votre fille se porte bien elle-même?

-Oh, oui, merci de vous en soucier. Ses facultés psychiques ne cessent de s'améliorer, je lui ai tout appris! Elle a commencé ses premières incursions sur le champ de batailles il y a quelques semaines.

-Je vois, celui qui aura la chance d'avoir une si talentueuse demoiselle pour épouse sera certainement comblé.

-J'espère lui trouver un mari digne d'elle, pas question qu'elle finisse avec un vulgaire fantassin. Pour le moment, aucun prétendant ne l'intéresse.

Ice se lissa le menton avec un sourire, l'intérêt se lisant dans ses yeux. Qui de mieux que la fille du renommé général Fridge pour assurer la prochaine génération des Cold? Si elle avait vraiment les dons de son père, elle ferait une épouse parfaite pour Cold, qui n'avait plus à prouver ses capacités de leader et de combattants. Il avait très souvent menés son escouade à la victoire et il était très respecté de son unité. Un valet apporta un vin luxueux, qu'il versa dans deux coupes, pour son maître et l'invité présent.

-Elle n'est donc intéressée par aucun prétendant, hm?

-Aucun. Et je dois avouer que ça me trouble, je veux qu'elle ait un mari digne, mais je veux qu'elle en trouve un le plus tôt possible, pas question de prendre le risque qu'elle finisse vieille fille.

Fridge grimaça légèrement à cette pensée. Ice prit une gorgée de vin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si Fridge voulait absolument un gendre, il en aurait un et pas des moindres. Bien entendu, si Crystallis n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes du roi ... Ice décida de se lancer.

-J'ai peut-être une solution à vos craintes, bien qu'elles me semble exagérées. Si ce que vous dites sur Crystallis est fondé, il serait peut-être intéressant qu'elle rencontre ma progéniture, qu'en pensez-vous?

Fridge écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée. Avait-il bien entendu? Ice offrait la chance à Crystallis d'offrir sa main au prince-héritier? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ...

-C'est .. c'est un honneur, sire, j'espère que Cold sera satisfait! Je vais tout de suite dire à ma fille de se préparer!

Ice ricana et fit signe à Fridge de se calmer et de se rasseoir.

-Calmez votre zèle, vieil ami, nous commencerons par en parler à nos rejetons et choisirons un moment propice. Cold mettra une armure d'apparat pour rencontrer votre fille, je suppose que vous lui direz de bien se préparer?

-Ah, pas d'inquiétude, c'est une dame-née! Il ne passe pas une seule journée sans qu'elle prenne bien soin de son apparence.

Ice opina, satisfait. Il restait donc à arranger la rencontrer entre le prince-héritier et la fille du général. Cette rencontre assurerait peut-être la descendance de la famille Cold et Ice pourrait donc s'en aller l'esprit allégé.

Des explosions ravagèrent le paysage, des corps volèrent. Des corps-à-corps avaient lieux tout autour, alors que des tireurs tentaient d'éliminer les guerriers ennemis de façon sournoise. Les Kordakiens étaient farouchement décidés à défendre leur planète, que les Cold tentaient de prendre depuis des semaines, déjà. Malgré les talents de guerrier de Ice et de son fils, ainsi que les stratégies astucieuses de Fridge, les résistants n'avaient pu être annihilés aussi facilement que le roi l'aurait voulu. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Kardaka avait donné naissance à des combattants d'une rare habileté, mais Ice avait bien des ressources à disposition, la planète serait apte pour le commerce un jour ou l'autre. Ice et Fridge dirigeaient leur troupes comme ils l'avaient toujours fait: avec l'intelligence et l'assurance qui faisaient les vrais leaders.

-Écrasez ces Kordakiens! Les Cold vaincront!, hurla le valeureux roi Ice, remontant le moral des troupes.

L'armée changeforme luttait avec acharnement, encouragée par le seigneur des Cold, dont le ki brûlait vie après vie. Au milieu de tous ces combats, un changeforme, vêtu d'une armure efficace, mais élégante également mettait à mal quelques Kordakiens. Jeune et vigoureux, Cold démontrait une fois de plus ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille, à la grande fierté de Ice. Des combattants ennemis le prirent d'assaut tour à tour, Cold les acheva brutalement avec ses seules mains, pulvérisant ensuite d'autres adversaires un peu plus loin avec son énergie. Il était là l'image digne de son père, un impitoyable combattant avec une puissance impressionnante. C'était bien le prince-héritier de la famille Cold. Ice ne pu qu'esquisser un rictus en voyant sa progéniture être aussi farouche et sans merci sur le champ de bataille, Cold se débrouillait comme un chef. Lorsque le Prince eût terminé avec ses présents adversaires, il décida de se joindre à l'escouade de son paternel pour prêter main-forte. Ice se tourna vers son fils pour l'accueillir.

-Toujours aussi farouche, fils, voilà la fierté des Cold!

-Je vous remercie de ces paroles, père, je compte bien faire honneur au nom de notre famille.

Ice ricana, satisfait.

-Je n'en doute pas, tu règneras à ton tour lorsque je ne serai plus. Suis-moi, fils, lorsque le temps du repos sera venu, tu devras rencontrer quelqu'un!

Cold, n'ayant aucune idée de qui était ce "quelqu'un", hocha simplement la tête, suivant son géniteur. Le siège d'une petite ville servant de forteresse aux derniers résistants Kordakiens allait maintenant être lancé.

L'unité de Fridge était situé un peu plus loin de celle de Ice. Ils occupaient le mur Est de la ville fortifiée, un siège était en préparation. Il fallait se débarrasser des ennemis présents, afin de mettre les installations pour le siège. L'ennemi possédait des canons très dangereux, dont les projectiles d'énergie étaient puissants et très rapide, même si Ice et bien d'autres guerriers maîtrisaient leur puissance intérieure, ces canons les réduiraient en cendre, s'ils n'étaient pas au préalable détruits par des machines de guerre. Leur portée limitée était la seule faille exploitable. Au sein de l'escouade de Fridge, entourée de puissants guerriers, une demoiselle aux formes fines et alléchantes avançait prudemment, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Crystallis usait de ses dons psychiques pour frapper ses ennemis et les envoyer s'écraser contre les leurs ou bien contre des pitons rocheux environnants. La fille de Fridge était protégée par un haut d'amure féminin décolleté, ainsi qu'une culotte noire, délaissant sa jupe habituelle pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Son visage était figé par la concentration, elle n'avait même pas besoin de toucher ses adversaires pour les mettre à mal. Elle luttait depuis au moins une heure, maintenant, le nombre d'adversaire diminuant, une minute de repos serait finalement possible. Elle repensa à ce que Fridge lui avait dit récemment: qu'elle rencontrerait une personne d'importance. Sans doute un autre prétendant indigne de son intérêt. Après tout, elle n'allait pas marier n'importe qui, elle était la fille du renommé général Fridge, l'officier le plus reconnu du roi Ice. Celui à qui Crystallis devait ses facultés psychiques, chose qui faisait la puissance de la lignée de Fridge. Tout comme Crystallis, Fridge utilisait sa puissance mentale pour malmener les Kordakiens qui avaient la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à lui. Tout comme Ice était fier de son fils Cold, Fridge avait une grande fierté envers Crystallis, qui était la plus sublime fille qu'un changeforme pouvait avoir. Bien des demoiselles étaient jalouses de la fille du général, qui était si parfaite. Son visage n'avait pas un seul défaut et ses courbes étaient parfaites, alléchantes. Ses dons ne faisaient qu'ajouter une qualité de plus à la demoiselle, qui prouvait sa valeur sur le champ de batailles, bien que sa principale force n'était pas du tout dans sa maîtrise du ki ou de la lutte. L'unité de Fridge s'arrêta bientôt de combattre, l'endroit était maintenant vides d'ennemis, hormis leur cadavres. Crystallis remit les pieds sur le sol, reposant son esprit. Elle s'estima heureuse de s'être entraînée régulièrement, à ses débuts, utiliser autant de puissance psychique lui donnait un mal de crâne épouvantable, elle avait parfois l'impression que sa tête exploserait. Le prix à payer pour savoir manipuler son environnement sans devoir lever le petit doigt. Elle rejoignit son père, qui souriait de satisfaction.

-Alors là, tu m'épates de plus en plus, Crystallis, tu vas me surpasser un jour!

Crystallis opina brièvement.

-Merci, père. Hm, mais qui est donc cette personne que vous voulez me présenter? Un autre prétendant?

La fin de sa phrase fût dite avec un air blasé et un léger soupir. Bien des hommes avaient demandé sa main et aucun n'avait été assez intéressant. Celui qu'elle rencontrerait bient^t serait sans doute un autre paysan indigne de sa beauté ...

-Oh, tu verras quand tu le rencontreras, Crystallis, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas déçue!

Fridge était assuré de ces paroles, peu de femmes avaient la chance de rencontrer le prince-héritier et encore moins, de l'avoir comme prétendant potentiel. Crystallis était peu convaincue, mais elle savait que sa curiosité ne serait jamais satisfaite tant qu'elle ne verrait pas la personne en question. Elle prit son mal en patience et aida son père et ses troupes à sécuriser le périmètre, afin d'installer les canons qui serviraient pour le siège. C'était la meilleure façon de s'occuper des puissantes armes Kordakiennes, quiconque étant assez fou pour se tenir dans les airs pour bombarder de ki se ferait canarder. Un plan peu sûr. Les heures passèrent et les troupes s'installèrent devant les murs de la ville fortifiée. Cold et Crystallis allaient bientôt se rencontrer, Ice et Fridge espéra que leur progéniture respectives finiraient par prendre une seconde moitié et continuer la lignée des Cold. Le prince-héritier et la fille du général le plus estimé de la planète Frieza feraient forcément un couple très respecté et qui amènerait une gloire majestueuse à la famille royale.

Les canons furent finalement installés, une fois que les lieux autour de la cité Kordakienne furent sécurisés. Le siège était prêt à commencer, toutes les retraites possibles avaient été coupées, forçant les Kordakiens à se retrancher dans la ville et survivre avec les réserves dont ils disposaient. Ice avait fait installer un château mobile, une sorte d'énorme bâtiment munis de systèmes d'anti-gravitation, permettant à la structure de flotter au-dessus du sol. Ice pouvait donc garder un certain luxe lors des sièges, lui qui avait horreurs des vulgaires tentes dont se contentaient les fantassins. Ce n'était certes rien comparé au château de la planète Frieza, mais c'était déjà ça. Crystallis était dans sa chambre, assise devant son petit bureau, où ses accessoires de maquillages étaient rangés. Elle finissait de se refaire une beauté, égalisant son joli teint violet pâle et mettant ses yeux en valeur avec du mascara. Sortie du champ de bataille, elle avait finalement pu se débarasser de son armure et revêtir des habits qui lui seyaient plus. Elle portait une élégante robe bleue marine avec une longue jupe assortie, ses épaules et son dos étaient nus et elle avait un joli décolleté séduisant, mais pas indécent. Peu importe qui elle allait rencontrer, elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue. Elle avait même mis des décorations à sa queue, en plus des bijoux conventionnels, elle n'avait rien négligé. Lorsqu'elle fût prête, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réception, où une table était bien dressée. Fridge arbora un sourire ravi, sa fille était tout aussi belle que son épouse l'avait été. La mère de Crystallis aurait été fière de sa fille, si elle avait toujours été de ce monde.

-Resplendissante, vraiment! Tous les changeformes de Frieza se jetteraient à tes pieds!, dit-il.

Crystallis ne pu qu'en convenir. Le nombre de prétendants qui voulurent demander sa main n'eurent droit qu'à une grosse déception, car la fille de Fridge n'était pas intéressée. La changeforme était d'une grande beauté dont beaucoup d'hommes rêvaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne virent leur rêve devenir réalité. Peu importe qui Fridge avait invité, il ne serait qu'un prétendant de plus qui n'arriverait aucunement à séduire la délicieuse changeforme et qui s'avérerait n'être rien de plus qu'un fantassin indigne de cette gracieuse main qui était celle de Crystallis.

-Beaucoup l'ont déjà fait, père, aucun n'a été à la hauteur. De parfaits idiots, qu'ils étaient, répondit la demoiselle.

Fridge gardait son sourire, il était sûr de son coup.

-Oooh, je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue, ma fille, cette personne que tu dois rencontrer, ce n'est pas n'importe qui!

Crystallis eût l'air peu convaincue. Elle se versa une coupe de vin, l'invité en question ne tarderait sans doute pas. Elle eût à peine le temps de savourer une gorgée du crû que les invités de Fridge arrivèrent. Deux silhouettes richement vêtue, l'une plus petite que l'autre. Était-ce possible? Crystallis reconnu le roi Ice. alors, l'invité dont Fridge avait parlé était-il ... ?

-Bonsoir, Fridge, demoiselle Crystallis, salua le roi.

L'autre silhouette apparût, suivant Ice. Crystallis écarquilla les yeux, le prétendant n'était nul autre Cold, le prince-héritier! Ce changeforme dont tout le monde vantait les mérites sur le champ de bataille, l'idole de toutes les dames de Frieza. La fille de Fridge tâcha de garder contenance, cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui, Fridge n'avait pas eu tort sur ce point. Cold était vêtu d'une armure d'apparat dorée, décorée de gemmes et son visage était parfait. Il gardait sa deuxième forme, celle qui avait l'air intimidante, avec les deux grandes cornes sur sa tête qui pointaient dans les airs. Malgré cela, il avait l'air majestueux et viril. Fridge avait peut-être trouvé le prétendant idéal ... mais les apparences n'étaient rien si l'homme n'était pas digne ... mais comment le prince Cold, fils du héros de la planète Frieza, ne pouvait-il pas l'être? Crystallis allait être fixée, après cette soirée.

-Demoiselle Crystallis, voici mon fils, Cold. Sans doute avez-vous entendu parler de lui?

Cold s'avança en souriant. Il posa un genou au sol, inclinant la tête. Il prit doucement l'une des petites mains graciles de la changeforme pour y déposer un délicat baiser, une attitude digne d'un noble.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, demoiselle. Vous êtes resplendissante.

Crystallis resta silencieuse un moment. Cet homme était d'une galanterie ... la demoiselle finit par répondre.

-Merci, prince Cold, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Le roi et son fils prirent place à table, le dîner fût servit. Les quatre changeformes discutèrent, Ice et Fridge parlaient surtout entre eux, laissant leur progénitures faire connaissance.

-Mon père m'a souvent parlé des exploits du général Fridge, dont j'ai pu voir certains de mes propres yeux. Un guerrier aussi valeureux ne pouvait qu'engendrer une perle telle que vous, hm?

Cold était déconcertant. Chacune de ses paroles était un délice aux oreilles de la changeforme, au moins il savait s'adresser à une demoiselle. Il était différent des autres prétendants, ce qui était déjà plus rassurant.

-Je suis étonné qu'une telle beauté soit toujours seule, aucun homme n'a été digne de vous, hm?

-Certes, aucune n'a réussi à susciter mon intérêt. Enfin, les demoiselles de la planète Frieza doivent vous idolâtrer, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, mais aucune n'est aussi ravissante, je vous l'assure.

La soirée se déroula agréablement. Alors que le siège de la cité Kordakienne avançait, ces soirées devinrent courantes et Ice et Fridge s'assuraient que leurs enfants passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Crystallis et Cold apprirent à se connaître un peu plus et ne se quittaient plus. Ainsi, lors d'une soirée, ils discutèrent seul à seul sur l'un des petits balcons du château mobile.

-Ce fût une autre agréable soirée, n'est-ce pas, demoiselle Crystallis?

La fille de Fridge esquissa un sourire, rendant évidente sa réponse avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ce le fût, mon prince, en effet. Comme les autres soirées passées avec nos pères.

Cold sourit, prenant doucement la main de Crystallis, pour la porter à ses lèvres, déposant quelques doux baisers.

-Ce ne sera pas la dernière, demoiselle, je vous le promet.

Le prince caressa doucement l'arrière de la tête de Crystallis, pendant que son autre main était posée sur l'une des hanches de la fille de Fridge. Crystallis n'était pas sûre de la réaction qu'elle se devait d'adopter. Cold démontrait une certaine audace à toucher ainsi la fille de Fridge, mais il était si charmant ... elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier le contact de cette main puissante, cette main qui maniait le glaive pour donner la mort à quiconque menaçait le prince-héritier ...

-Mon prince ...

Elle ne pu que dire ces mots, avant que Cold la rapproche doucement de lui, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la demoiselle. Crystallis ferma les yeux. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait, grâce à son père. En effet, l'invité n'était pas n'importe qui ... c'était son futur mari.

Les années passèrent, Cold et Crystallis s'unirent officiellement, union qui fût suivie de majestueuses célébrations. Le prince-héritier avait finalement choisi une épouse, qui n'était nulle autre que la fille du plus loyal et du plus décoré des généraux du roi Ice, le général Fridge. Cold et Crystallis formaient un couple parfait, Crystallis donna naissance au premier fils du prince Cold, Cooler. Éventuellement, Cold devint roi de Frieza, Ice et Fridge avaient, contre toute attentes, succombé sur le champ de bataille, côté à côte, tels les vrais amis qu'ils étaient. Leur trépas fût vengé. Le second fils Cold naquit quelques mois après la funeste nouvelle, le second fils reçut le nom de sa planète natale, Frieza. Mais si le couple se portait bien au départ, Cold devint obsédé par la puissance de ses fils et en venait à négliger les liens entre mère et progéniture. Cooler était désobéissant et devint bien vite jaloux de Frieza, qui reçut naturellement plus d'attention de la part des parents exaspérés. Forcément, un conflit se forma entre la reine et son roi, qui eurent une discussion mouvementée sur les plaines gelées de la planète Frieza.

-Cela ne peut plus continuer, Cold, Frieza est mon fils tout autant que le tiens!

Cold fixa sa femme avec un regard haineux, gardant le silence.

-Ton obsession pour la puissance ruine l'esprit de notre fils, il ne deviendra pas différent de Cooler! Penses-tu seulement un tant soit peu à ta famille? Ou tes futures conquêtes ont-elles plus de valeur à tes yeux? Réponds!

Cold avança vivement la main, agrippant brutalement le visage de Crystallis.

-Assez, femme! Tu ne fais que chouchouter Frieza, au point où il ne sera qu'un faiblard toujours caché sous les jupes de sa mère! Ton attitude n'est rien de plus qu'une trahison à mes yeux!

Les mains de Crystallis serrèrent l'avant-bras épais du roi. Ses yeux brillèrent de rage. Qu'avait osé dire ce misérable cloporte? Avait-il seulement un minimum d'amour pour ses propres fils? Voilà qu'il voyait comme une trahison l'amour qu'avait Crystallis pour Frieza, qu'elle avait toujours protégé et bien traité. Cold tenait absolument à ce qu'il soit élevé de façon stricte, afin qu'il ne laisse aucun sentiment ni aucune moralité l'embrouiller sur le champ de bataille. La changeforme n'avait même plus le loisir d'encourager son fils ou de le rassurer, ni même de le prendre dans ses bras, tout ça pour satisfaire Cold, qui cherchait à faire du petit changeforme à peau blanche un impitoyable guerrier assoiffé de conquêtes. Furieuse, la reine se concentra sur le visage de son mari, envoyant une vague psychique qui le heurta durement, le faisant saigner du nez. Cold fixa sa reine dans les yeux, une lueur de rage dans son regard.

-Frieza n'a pas besoin d'une mégère pour qu'elle en fasse une chiffe molle! Depuis sa naissance tu es bien loin de ce que j'ai vu alors qu'on combattait côte à côte. Frieza peut très bien se passer de toi, ainsi que Cooler!

Le poing de Cold s'enfonça dans le ventre de la reine, écrasant ses organes et lui coupant le souffle. Il frappa ensuite une autre fois, son poing s'abattant sur la joue de Crystallis, lui brisant presque la nuque sur le coup et la faisant tituber. Il lui agrippa ensuite le visage à nouveau, l'envoyant brutalement au sol, la tête de la changeforme percutant la glace dure qui recouvrait le sol de la planète.

-Tu ne sera qu'un mauvais chapitre dans l'histoire des Cold, Crystallis! Mon héritier n'a pas besoin d'une faiblarde comme mère, il se contentera de ma présence et de mon éducation et il sera un digne conquérant de la famille Cold! Et toi, tu disparaîtras à jamais de notre lignée!

Cold écrasa l'estomac de Crystallis de son pied, avant de léviter en tendant la main en direction de sa femme, allongée dans la neige, endolorie et le souffle coupé. Un épais rayon d'énergie se dégagea de la main du conquérant, provocant une énorme explosion là où se trouvait la reine, formant également un cratère énorme. Cold s'éloigna, revenant à son château sans se retourner. Il entra dans le château, où Frieza l'attendait.

-Père, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec mère?, demanda le jeune changeforme.

Cold fixa son fils dans les yeux.

-Oublie-la, tu devras devenir fort et tu connaîtras la gloire des Cold. Oublie Crystallis.

Une main sortit brusquement du tas de terre et de roches couvert de neige. C'était une main fine, couverte de sang. Une tête émergea, une toux se fît entendre, une toux mêlée à des sanglots. Crystallis souffrait, son corps était meurtri, douloureux. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareil souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas son corps qui avait tant souffert, c'était surtout son coeur. Cold, l'amour de sa vie, venait de la passer à tabac et de la laisser pour morte afin qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir d'influence sur Frieza. Les larmes de l'ex-reine se mêlèrent au sang qui couvrait son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver, le cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Elle avait perdu ses enfants à jamais, arrachés à ses bras par celui qu'elle aimait. Cold ... comment avait-il pu faire ça? Ils s'étaient connus, avaient combattu, s'étaient aimé ... comment Cold avait-il pu être aussi monstrueux? Il était pourtant l'homme parfit, impossible ... et pourtant, c'était vrai. L'amour de sa vie, la chair de sa chair ... elle avait tout perdu. Elle gisait maintenant sur les plaines gelées de sa planète natale, gravement blessée, elle n'en n'avait probablement plus pour longtemps. Mais à quoi bon survivre, de toute façon, alors qu'elle venait de tout perdre? Trahie par son amour, arrachée à ses enfants ... la vie n'avait plus de sens ... et pourtant, elle rampait. Elle rampait, ses sanglots résonnant dans le silence de la plaine gelée, accompagnée seulement par la plainte du vent qui soufflait doucement. Ses doigts ensanglantés se plantèrent dans la terre gelée, traînant le corps couvert de contusions de la reine jusqu'à une caverne, une caverne vide, sombre et peu rassurante. Crystallis s'assit, adossée contre un mur, envahie par le désespoir. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant s'échapper des flots de larmes, qui mouillèrent ses mains, lavant le sang qui les tachaient.

-Pourquoi ... pourquoi? ... Frieza ...

Depuis ce temps, Crystallis essaya de survivre et de se remettre de ses blessures. Elle développa ses pouvoirs, au point de guérir les blessures faites à son corps, mais celles faites à son coeur ne guérirent jamais totalement. Elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne et gardait une haine profonde pour son ex-mari. Elle n'avait plus qu'un désir: revoir ses enfants et se venger de Cold, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.


End file.
